Planet Aquia 3a
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: A group of Star Travelers get stranded above an odd, pure ocean planet. The captain of the ship, Valdros, the engineer, Katie, and their mechanic, Alexandria, are forced to go to the ocean planet and get the needed materials to repair their engines. But what secrets does Planet Aquia 3a have in store for them?
1. The Crew

Chapter 1- The Crew

* * *

"Damn things busted AGAIN!" Xan grumbled, "If this stupid thing doesn't start up soon, we'll be stranded over this damn planet!"

"Just calm down, yelling won't help!" Valdros said, crossing his arms to portray his annoyance "Maybe a certain _someone_ should have planned for this and got some parts for it at the last station we went to!"

"Shut up Val! Just… Give me a hand here, would you?" Xan snapped back.

"If you insist! But I might get bored after awhile. How do you fix this thing anyway?" Valdros asked, tilting his head in a curious way.

"Easy, we need a few bars of violium to repair a few bits, and we can be on our way." Xan stated.

"Problem with that, Xan, Is that we don't _have_ any violium bars. I just checked our stock." Val said, not seeming too worried about it.

"Damnit Val! You alway forget the violium bars! Its not going to be the last time too, isn't it?" Xan said, putting her hands on her hips, her brow angled in fury. "If you want to get anything done around here, I HAVE TO DO IT!" She yelled.

Val just shrugged and sat his feet up on the desk across from the generator, rubbing the blue shark-like fin on his head. "Yeah yeah, and when was the last time you ever wrote me a shopping list? You humans can be so forgetful!"

Xan grumbled, starting to leave the room, then looked back at Val and sighed "Look, you're of no use just sitting there looking so smug, just help me get ready to beam down." She said complained.

Val shrugged, grabbing his jacket off the desk he had his feet on, slipping it on "Alright, alright, i'm sorry. But before we beam down, lets look at the planet we stopped at first." He said.

"Fine, but since we can't move the ship, we can't really change course. Whatever planet we're over…"

"We have to go to…" Val finished.

* * *

Val and Xan walked into the front of the ship, Kat, their Apex engineer, taking notice, "Hiya guys! So, how's our engine doing?" She asked, running up to them.

"Its fucked!" Xan yelled, making Kat recoil, her eye flaring up with surprise and anger.

"Your language missy!" Kat said, making Val chuckle, Xan just seemed annoyed.

"Anyway, Katie, Xan said we need to go down to the planet we're over, have any idea what we can expect?" Val said, making her take her glare away from Xan to talk with him.

"Not right now, but lets go see!" She squealed.

"Oh boy, techy girl and her toys!" Xan sneered, Kat ignored her. They all walked over to the main ship console, lots of colorful buttons that only Kat understood the function of. Kat walked over to one of the screens and pressed one of the buttons. The machine booted to life.

A large image of a planet appeared, showing her a large variety of information. "The planet is code named "Aquia 3a" And it's completely submerged underwater!" Kat explained.

"Thats a huge duh, I mean its name implies that, doesn't it?" Xan blurted out, followed by a loud shhh from Val, who was starting to get annoyed with the two.

"Anyway…" Kat continued "Our ship, according to this map, should be directly above an island, and lucky for you two, the air is totally full of oxygen! Oh! And here's another thing, and this is importaint, the water is filled with-"

"Killer fish?" Xan interupted.

"Do you want to wait outside while the grownups talk?" Val said, getting a short growl from Alexandria.

"Whatever, it only matters if the planet has the metal we need. Can our scanners pick up traces of particular metals?" Xan asked, for once a real question.

"Hmm… lets see…" Kat said, starting to open up other windows, pressing buttons before turning back and saying, "Yes there is! Only small traces of it are there though."

"Great! Where is it? How deep?" Xan said, smiling.

"The scanners say a ship or something is down there and its _made _of the stuff!" Katie said, rubbing the fur on the back of her neck. The other two just looked at each other, one smiling, the other had a seriously unhappy look.

"Great! Lets go swimming!" Val shouted, grabbing his bag. Xan growled in protest, doing the same with her's.

"Oh wait!" Katie said, putting up her hand. "I think you might want these!" She said, holding up two headset-like things, both here only the size of her ape-like hands.

"We already have something like that, stupid!" Xan snarled, making Val give her a stern look, before turning back to Kat.

Kat had given up with Xan, so she was mostly just talking with Val at that point anyway, "These will let you talk with me, and these are special, their waterproof!" She said excitedly.

"Great! Alright, grab your gear Xan and we can be on our way!" Val said, putting the headset on and testing it out.

Xan walked over to a locker on the side of the room, pulling out a strange device that had a radar like dish sitting on the top, that spun around wildly when she turned it on. She put it on her back. "I hate lugging this thing around on my back, it gives me a headache." She complained, making Val point at his gills, laughing.

"You two look ready! I'll turn on the telepad, and remember, let me know if you need anything!" Katie said, smiling under her own headset she had, which was larger and clearly wasn't waterproof like theirs.

"Yeah, thanks _mom_." Xan said smugly, making Katie glare at her.

"I'll let you know if I see the Velorium on the radar, ok?" Katie said, looking back to Val with a smile.

Val nodded, him and Xan standing on the telepad side by side. The nodded at each other, and Val flipped the switch on the wall behind him. Katie waved goodbye to them, and Val nodded in response. The telepad buzzed to life, and a flash of light appeared around them, sending them down to the planet below.

* * *

Author's note-

Hello guys! This is my second story! I'm so excited. Now this is mostly a teaser chapter, as i haven't really thought much about the story or anything, its mostly for hype. Let me know if I made any mistakes, and Later Days!

* * *

Crazy Crossover-

Ben / Bonnie-"Why are you so rude to everyone? Especially Kat? She seems pretty nice."

Xan / Alexandria- "And why are you covered in blood? I mean you're still a kid and you fucking murdered a person! I think i'm in the right here!"

Ben / Bonnie. "WE HAD NO CHOICE OK! IT"S HIM, OR **IT'S ME**!"


	2. It's Wet

**Chapter 2- It's Wet**

* * *

Valdor materialized down on the planet, taking in the fresh, salty air that was the beach and ocean. Memories of his home planet rushed back to him, making a bright smile spread across his face. He looked around, expecting to see Xan around him somewhere.

"Up here Val…" She grumbled from above him. He looked above himself, chuckling. There was Xan, tangled awkwardly above the beach, dangling from the limb of a jungle tree.

"What are you doing up there? I heard that humans evolved from monkeys, but-"

"Save it Val, just get me down from this damn tree!" Xan yelled down to him, making him laugh louder. "And wipe that smile off your face, this is serious."

Val pulled out his bow, carefully aiming above her leg at the vine that held her in place, letting go an arrow. The arrow hit perfectly, snapping the vine and dropping Xan down. He ran up and caught her. "See? Wasn't that easy? And look at this beach! The air, the happy singing birds, the calm movement of the waves, oh! It's a symphony of joy I tell you!"

Xan narrowed her eyes, looking at him with such displeasure. "Please let me go." She growled, causing Val to gently placing her feet back to the soft sand. "And no more poems, please Val, save it for the bathroom mirror."

"Not a problem, I like a better audience anyway, none better than oneself!" Val said, bowing to himself. Xan scoffed, Val had a way of incorporating himself into everything. Xan was somewhat offended, but she blew it off, continuing on to the gentle waves and wet beach sand.

"This is kinda nice, gotta admit." Xan said, looking at the waves as the ran up to her armored leg.

Val grinned "Yeah, this reminds me of my home." he swiftly started taking off his armour, shoving it into his back. "This sun is pretty hot though, and the humidity of this jungle is killing my fins." he said, rubbing his head fin.

"Yeah, I bet" Xan said, pulling off her armour as well, throwing on a wetsuit "Now, let's get this over with, the sooner the better." she grabbed the back contraption that gave her air underwater "When will you upgrade our suits to produce oxygen without this ugly contraption, Katie?" She said to Kat through the mic after she slipped it on her ear.

Kat called into both of their ears "Yeah yeah, I'm working on it now! Geeze, if you guys take a bit longer, I'll have it done in about three days." she huffed, somewhat aggravated with Xan's tone.

"Um, not to be rude Kat, but that might be a bit late for this trip." Val admitted.

"Oh, um, yeah well, maybe the next time this happens I guess?" Kat said as Val and Xan started wading out into the ocean water. "Now, based off your location, you should start heading northeast a bit, then you should-"

"HOLY SHIT GUYS!" Xan blurted out, interrupting Kat, making her huff, "Its like an underwater City!" she pointed off in the distance, where she saw a large, bubble like building. It sat next to a coral reef, large stems of kelp shot up from the ocean floor. Large blue, yellow, red, and orange fish swam around in the higher levels of the sea.

"Oh! It's an Hylotl city! I wonder if there are still people there…." Val said, pure bliss filling his voice, "Oh! How long it has been since I have seen another of my kind! How I must know who's there!" Val started quickly swimming towards the city, only to slow down a bit later to let Xan keep up.

"Val! Remember the mission!" Kat said, obviously not amused.

"Oh Kat! How bad I feel that you can see this wondrous structure! There is simply nothing better than the wondrous Hylotl cities!" Val said, his eyes shining under the deep blue water.

"You sure sound gay right now, Val, what's up with you?" Xan said. "I mean, you're not gushing over yourself, which is weird."

Val ignored her, swimming with all his might to get to the shining underwater structure as fast as possible. Xan had massive trouble keeping up the pace, grunting under the small air bubble that was formed around her head. "Why would anyone want to live here?" She grumbled to herself "It's so wet!"

"I think the Hylotl like to live here, you know, because their fish people." Kat said, obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up Kat! You know what I mean! If I could live in both water and land, why would I want to go underwater?" Xan said, almost out of breath from the furious swimming.

"Thats why your not a fish person, Alex." Kat said, rolling her eyes "I've gotta go check on the computers real quick, just make sure you don't lose each other, ok?" She turned off, leaving Xan to her thoughts.

"Yeah, right, lose him, where would he-" She looked ahead of herself "Val?"

Val was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

Wow, it feels weird not writing a FNAF story, But I like a good break.

I think I might make this one quick, as I know for a fact people aren't too interested in it. Oh well, it was a fun time waster! I have a lot of fun writing this story though, but I don't know if people like it if they don't review it!

Oh well, have a good day anyway!

Also, WOW SO SHORT!

* * *

**Crazy Crossover-**

Bonnie- Ha! Got your nose!

Kat- HA! Got your face.

Bonnie- Fuck you.

Val- Now now, play nice children!

Xan- STFU Val.


End file.
